


Secrets

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A bottle of secrets...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'secret'

There was still so much that she wanted to tell Kanae-- So much that she needed to tell her... 

Hina looked at her notebook and the blank page taunting her. Could she put all of her secrets into lyrics? Would that be fair? 

Only Kanae would know they were the truth... But then they'd still need to talk, and that would be difficult. 

Even though it was Kanae, who wanted her to be happy. 

Once it was all out, it couldn't be bottled up again. 

A bottle of secrets... 

Hina thought that might work... 

She touched her pen to paper.


End file.
